chandradndfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassima
Cassima of the Green Isles The Green Isles are a kingdom comprised of a chain of volcanic islands where the women are known for their beauty. The inhabitants are mostly humans, elves and eladrin. The Isles are protected by mostly by magic, which allows various small islands to remain hidden. The main island is the only island that isn’t protected by magic (due to its size) and has a large port that is used for trading as well as traveling to the mainland. In her youth on the island, Cassima lived with her mother Allaria only - a human who raised Cassima the only way she knew how - the human way. Being of mixed heritage and knowing little of her father, Cassima sought out other elves around the island who taught her the language and customs. She learned to use a bow and arrow despite Allaria’s disapproval, who wanted her daughter to stay away from fighting and danger. When Cassima was 14 years old, the main island was attacked by rogues from the mainland. Motivated by greed and tales of treasure, the rogues tried to gain passage to the other hidden islands in a horrible display of murder and mutilation. The attack lasted only 2 days, but left one fourth of the island population dead, and an additional eighth disfigured. None of the rogues were able to learn the secrets of traveling amongst the isles, and fled upon the arrival of various clerics and paladin. A young paladin named Alexander found Cassima clutching her bow and arrow, desperately trying to protect her mother, who had suffered a devastating blow. When Allaria died, Alexander invited her to the mainland to be his squire. Cassima agreed, and accompanied Alexander to his home on the mainland. From 14 - 17, Cassima trained under Alexander to become proficient with a sword. He taught her to speak Draconic and did his best to shield her from unwanted advances as it seemed in the mainlands Cassima was often serenaded, followed, and courted because her beauty. Through it all, Alexander protected her as if she were his sister. Though she was a guest in his house, he went out of his way to make her feel comfortable. He gave her a room that provided privacy, and in the time she lived there, he never once entered it. The longer they lived together, the more Cassima admired how kind and good Alexander was. Grateful for everything Alexander had done for her, Cassima worked hard to be as good as him. She went to church and tried to make friends, but ultimately found it difficult to relate to the people in their village. As time went on, she became more independent - spending time away from Alexander exploring the woods that surrounded their village. One day soon after her 18th birthday, Cassima was going for walk in the woods when she was ambushed by a man of poor moral fiber. He stumbled towards her in a drunken stupor, leering at her while slurring his words. Without warning, Cassima took out her sword and killed him. ''' '''As the blood drained from the drunkards body, Cassima realized the gravity of what she had done. Alexander had stressed that killing a man was only appropriate when it involved life or death, and the man that bled before her had posed no real threat. Ashamed at what she had done, and unable to face Alexander, Cassima left his side. She has not heard from or seen Alexander in six years. In the six years, Cassima has killed many more men. A skilled fighter, she is a force to be reckoned with. Cassima tends to mistrust men as she finds most of them arrogant and immoral. She has no interest in finding her long lost father, nor does she have any desire to return to the green isles. Perhaps the only person she would want to see again is Alexander, but she realizes there is a strong chance he is dead. She would be classified as chaotic good. Update: In a strange twist of fate, Cassima reunited with Alexander. Having met and traveled with a strange group of adventurers, she found herself on a ship in which Alexander captained. An old man who had made a pact with an evil creature, Cassima opted to save Alexander and restore him to his youth at her own expense. She owes the demon a favor and the markings on her hand remind her of this every day. She now travels with Alexander as well as her adorable immortal gryphon Samoa. Overview Cassima Half Elf Ranger Speaks Common, Elven, or Draconic PERSONALITY TRAITS: Tough bitch. Loves to fight. Keeps to herself for the most part but likes to talk some mean trash when the opportunity arises. MANNERISMS AND APPEARANCE: Black hair and green eyes. Super sexy. Likes to show off her chest despite wanting to kill every man that looks at her cleavage.